


Chief's Bodyguard

by IceCladShade, TheNorthernWolf



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bath Houses, Body Worship, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Dildos, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Sauna, Sibling Incest, Tentacles, Waterbending & Waterbenders, what happened here?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNorthernWolf/pseuds/TheNorthernWolf
Summary: After hearing rumors of hostile intentions targeting her father, Korra asks Bolin to go to the South Pole to guard Tonraq until the problem can be dealt with.





	1. Bolin New Job

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I wrote with LoneWolf.  
> Legend of Korra and all recognizable characters belong to their respective creators

Chapter 1

Tonraq sat in his office going over documents related to the running of the Southern Water Tribe. Sitting back he groaned at the boredom he's felt in recent times. Since Senna left several months ago (With his blessing, theirs had been an arranged marriage) every day seemed to be the same. Get up, practice bending, work, physical training, bath, head home and pleasure himself. Letters from Korra was one of the few things to break up the boredom. The last said she was worried about him being threatened by forces that would attack him to hurt the Avatar. He sat up when a knock echoed from his door. 

Bolin swallowed nervously as he followed the command and stood at the door after he closed it. "Um hey I mean hello sir. Korra asked me to come down to be your bodyguard. I mean if that's ok." The boy quickly bowed as he tried to calm himself and be formal. He couldn't let down his friend with this.

With a sigh Tonraq motioned for Bolin to sit across from him. "I told her not to worry. Korra seems to forget I am a master waterbender." He shook his head, before considering what to do with the young earthbender. "Anyway, I'd send you back now but a storm is moving in and port will be closed for at least two weeks. You can stay and 'guard' me if you wish." 'Guard' was said with some skepticism, but he had nothing else for the young man to do. "I have some room in my home for you to stay, I'm almost done here, then we can go for the day."

Bolin let out a sigh of relief as he sat down, casually leaning back in the chair and hanging his head back. He quickly snapped up and sat up with his legs straight, returning to his attempt to act formal and proper for the new chief. "Thank you sir. I'll protect you to the best of my ability. If you don't like me after these weeks I can talk to Korra, I don't think she'll let you go without someone. But I can tag out with my brother or someone from the white lotus."

He sighed and sat back, looking Bolin in the eyes. "Sorry Bolin. It's nothing against you, just that Korra thinks her father can't take care of himself." With a smirk he remembered the way the young man acted last time he visited. "Anyway, at least you'll be more interesting to have around. After what your brother did to my daughter......" A dark look crossed his face, thinking of the boy his daughter had dated. "And those stiffs from the white lotus bore me to tears."

Bolin swallowed and chuckled nervously, "Mako isn't that bad of a guy. I mean they realized they weren't right for each other, but umm if you don't like me being like the white lotus guard. How did you want me to act like? I mean if that's ok to ask sir." He held his hands in his lap as he tapped his fingers against his thigh

"Just be yourself, since Senna left I need someone else to distract me throughout the day." Standing up he stretched, arms above head and muscles flexing slightly. "Anyway, I'm not gonna get any more work done today. I do physical training in the afternoon, you can come if you want or do your own thing for a while." Walking to the door he grabbed a heavier coat and slipped it on. It clung to his torso, hinting at the muscle beneath. "Let's go."

Bolin stared for a moment as he felt his pants tighten up, quickly shaking his head as he was torn from his thoughts and a blush grew on his face. "um yeah sounds good. And sorry to hear about your wife." Bolin awkwardly stood up as he tried his hide his half hard cock and walk behind the taller man. "and thanks again for letting me stay with you. and it'll be good to work out again, I miss doing it with Mako."

"Senna left with my blessing. We were an arranged marriage when I was banished to the south. We care for each other, but she found someone, a nice fire bender lady and wanted to be with them." He guided the two of them to a wooden and stone building near the center of town. "This is one of the few things I've added recently. All but earth benders tend to rely on bending rather than physical strength. I had this gym built to help change that here. It's slow, but some benders and non-benders come and use the facilities. It's pretty quiet this time of day so we will have it to ourselves." Walking in, he guided Bolin past the front desk towards the change room. "If you don't have anything appropriate, I can lend you some clothing."

Bolin heavily blushed as he recalled all the times he and his brother lived in the gym, never really bothering with clothes during their training. "ah yeah, yes please. I left most of my stuff on the ship and they told me they would bring it to your house, but I don't think I brought any gym clothes with me. But it's cool that you're adding all this stuff for other benders and non-benders. It's becoming like what Republic City could have been. If it helps Korra left Mako for Asami."

 

"Ah, that's good. Asami is a nice girl, much better for her." He tossed his jacket in a locker, quickly followed by his shirt. Smooth muscle was exposed to the locker room air. Boots and pants followed leaving Tonraq was left in only a jockstrap, the underwear allowing him to move more freely when bending. He got his athletic clothing on, a tight t-shirt that clung to his torso and shorts that bulged in the front. "Here, I haven't washed these in a few days but they should be fine." He tossed Bolin a tank top and elastic shorts.

Bolin was captivated by the sight of the tight form before him as the clothes hit him, the short landing on his face hitting him with the thick musk from the old sweat and precum. Before he could catch himself he let out a small moan; as he realized what happen he froze before quickly running off to change before Tonraq noticed him.

Tonraq heard the moan but thought nothing of it. "That boy. A bit energetic, but cute." Thinking of Bolin's ass he had to adjust his shorts. 'Best not think of that now.' He went to the weights and started loading plates onto a barbell, lying down beneath it he began to bench the bar above him, more than three hundred pounds moving above his head.

Bolin let out a heavy breath as he hide behind the wall, letting his pants drop onto the floor as he add his shirt to the pile. His round ass framed by a small green jock strap. "Fuck that was close." The boy shook himself out of it and changed into the offered clothes before taking a deep breath of the shorts. Once he was changed and his hard cock hidden correctly, he joined Tonraq onto the gym floor and went into his routine, starting with heavy weights and squats.

Tonraq glanced at Bolin after he lowered the bar. Wiping sweat from his brow, he admired the other's rear as he squatted. Amazing buns and massively muscular thighs flexed as he squatted the weights. Readjusting his shorts again to hide the growing tent he tried to distract himself with other thoughts. Moving to dumbbells, he began curling, his massive biceps bulging with the motion.

Bolin licked his lips as he took in the sight of Tonraq's body out of the corner of his eyes. With his mind wandering he yelped as he lost focus and fell backwards with the heavy weights. Bolin groaned as sat back up and rolled his shoulders. "Damn it I need to quit it"

"You ok there Bolin? Hurt yourself?" Tonraq had walked over to Bolin after finishing the curls, sweat dripping off his long hair and trailing down his muscled arms. "If ya have a sec I could use a spotter for this. Gonna try to up my bench press."

"Ah yeah. I think I need to give my legs a break anyways. We can spot each other." Bolin quickly got up before the man noticed his bulge as he tried to will it to go down. Standing a bit further back then he should, focusing on the metal bar rather than the man lifting it.

Tonraq lay on the bench, over four hundred pounds on the bar. "Good to have a spotter for once, usually I only get one when I come in the evenings." He glanced back at Bolin who was staring intently at the bar rather than him. His eyes trailed down the figure the boy cut. Firm muscle covered in creamy skin, his old clothing hung a bit loose on the younger man but still did little to hide his muscular build. He was surprised to see a tent in the others shorts. 'Hmm, maybe not as straight as I assumed.'

 

"Yeah, I kinda get it. I used to only work out with Mako. If he wasn't there it was a bit hard for me to work out. Like when he was owed by Prince Wu." A deep blush grew on his face as he stammered. "I mean serviced him. Fuck, no. I mean worked for him."  
"Haha, I know what you mean." Tonraq said, while thinking if Mako 'guarded' the prince and if Bolin would 'guard' him the same way. The bar clattered above him as he set it down. “Set's done. you want a turn here? Let's see what all that earth bending has done for your upper body."  


Bolin let out a sigh of relief thinking that he managed to save himself and his brother. Knowing that if he spilled their type of relationships to people he wouldn't get to suck or get to fuck with Mako anymore. He quickly got into the new position, not realizing Tonraq was a bit too close as the large bugle hung close to his face. Unable to move, he simply tried to ignore the musk and sight as he went on with his reps.  


Tonraq smirked as the tent in Bolin's shorts stirred, he moved forward slightly and squatted, bringing his bulge closer to Bolin's face. On the tenth rep the bar clattered to its holders and Bolin sat up. "Nice work Bolin, seem's you can keep up with this old man. " Taking the weights off the bar he motioned towards the changing room. "We've been here long enough I think. Let's change and go to the bathhouse to wash up."  


Bolin swallowed as he was torn out of his daze once again. Towards the end of his reps he was letting Tonraq lift the bar for him as he nearly creamed himself from the man humping his face. "Um uh yeah. Give me a sec, need to catch my breath. Go ahead and I'll meet you outside. "  


"Got it, I'll leave my locker open, just put your stuff in there." Tonraq said as he walked to the locker room. Stripping out of his sweat soaked clothing, he gave it a sniff. It was thick with his musk. Turning, he redressed quickly and waited in the entrance room of the gym for Bolin. He fantasized of the things he could do with the sexy earth bender if the young man was actually into him, rather than his imagination.  


Bolin bit his lip as he waited for a moment before dashing off into the locker room and to the opened locker. His eyes caught the shorts and jockstrap sitting behind the open door. Unable to resist and before he could think about it Bolin grabbed it and took a breath, letting out a moan as he freed his thick 8 inch cock. Lost to his lust, Bolin stripped naked and quickly jerked his aching cock as he held the jock to his face.  


Tonraq had been waiting some time and wondered what was keeping Bolin. Walking back to the locker room he called out. "You ok Bolin? I wanna get to the bath house before it gets crowded." He walked back to the front room and let his mind wonder. Last time he arrived at the bathhouse late was after a party of hunters had returned. What he had walked in on could be called a 'celebration', something he was happy to join in on. The hunters of the tribe were all very 'impressive' men 'Still, It would probably scare Bolin off if he arrived to a 'celebration'.'  


Bolin yelped as he threw all the clothes in the locker and slammed it shut. "Y-yeah sorry I was just massaging my shoulders. Be out in a minute." He called out in a ragged breath. His cock quickly softening from the scare as he slide on his clothes once more and ran out to the man before he could come in and question him. "Let's go. "  


Tonraq lead him to the bath house, slipping inside and into another changing room. Stripping he placed his clothing in a cabinet then wrapping a towel around his waist that only fell to mid thigh. "Just place your cloths in here, and take a towel. It's communal for the most part, but if you're not used to it I can show you where the private rooms are." He turned his back to Bolin to give him some privacy, knowing he would probably get a chance to ogle the man later.  


Bolin bit his lip and tried to play it off. "N-no it's fine. Mako and I were naked all the time.... I'll stop talking and strip. " he sighed as he turned around and folded his clothes and grabbed a towel. Somehow grabbing a smaller one that barely covered his cock and ass. Too shy and not wanting to embarrass himself he ignored the breeze and followed Tonraq. "I'm the guest here so I'll follow your lead. "  


"It's not bad, quiet now. Should be some people around but there are dividers in the communal area making it like a bunch of big rooms. The area they entered was massive and steamy. Raised wooden walkways criss-crossed the floors of the room, stone pools in the floor filled with pools of water. Several benches were cut into the stone allowing one to sit at different heights in the same pool. Off to the side was a collection of soaps and buckets. "Just grab what soap you want and a bucket. then follow me. The pool in this area is a bit smaller than others and usually empty.” Tonraq went ahead. Arriving at the pool he stripped off the towel and set it aside. He sat in the pool and let the warm water sooth his sore muscle.  


Bolin grabbed the soap and bucket as the passed, but stood near the pool uncertain if he was supposed to join the man or find his own. "Did you. ..I mean was I supposed to get my own space or do we share?. "  


"Join in, just make sure to leave your towel out to dry off." Tonraq waved for the man to join him in the water. Finding how nervous he was cute.  


Bolin nodded as he laid his towel next to Tonraq's and made his spot in the water across from the man. Knowing that he would ogle the man and get hard like he has been all day, Bolin turned around letting tonraq stare at his ass so the boy wasn't tempted to stare or get caught with a hard cock. He let out a soft sigh of relief as he massaged to soap into his sore muscles, loving how the warm waters washed away his stress.  


"Need a hand their Bolin? Communal bathing is common so it's common to help each other out." As Tonraq said this, he waded over to the man, his lower body submerged, but his cock still close to breaching the surface. He held up a soapy sponge and gestured, asking for permission.  


"Oh right. Um go ahead, it was kinda rude of me to ignore you like that. I'm sorry." Bolin bit his lip to prevent himself from saying something stupid again as he let Tonraq wash his back. The man almost found about his brother being a sub to Prince Wu, he didn't need to know about the brothers getting fucked their lives to live, or how often the pair would be subs to one man or a group to relieve pressure. He smiled as his cock started to rise as he replayed how many parties they had for winning their bending tournament games. The two brothers naked and blindfolded, letting a group of men do whatever to them.

Tonraq chuckled at that. "It's no problem, visitors from other places find it odd how we do communal bathing." But when you live in a place like this, it's easier to concentrate all the heating for hot water to one place." He had already started scrubbing Bolin's back as he spoke, taking his time to press the sponge on firm muscle, He wondered what the man's front was like, but knew he had to be patient or risk scaring the sexy earth bender off. "Rinse time" was all the warming Tonraq gave before dumping a bucket of warm water over the other's head.

Bolin groaned as he leaned back into skilled hands. His eyes closed with his cock rock hard as he played memories of him and his brother. He let out a feminine yelp as the water was dumped on him, ruining his fantasies. "What was that for?” Bolin jumped as he turned around and froze as he realized now his rock hard cock was sticking above the water and in plain view for Tonraq. "I um. I was just thinking about my brother. I mean shit. It's not that I don't like you, I do. No wait, fuck." Bolin swallowed as he covered his blushing face, his words tripping over as he struggled to explain his situation.

Tonraq's eyes widened when Bolin turned around, eyes locked on the others’ hard cock. Hearing what the other man said gave him enough courage to push forward. "Hmm, your brother. Well I will admit he is sexy, wouldn't mind seeing him on his knees someday." Reaching down he gave his cock a few strokes, the twelve inch beast hardening and stick up above the water. "The water was to get the suds off, but it seems I also got a nice view out of it." Stepping slightly closer, he looked down. "So tell me, what about your brother were you think about?" He purred.  


Bolin opened his mouth to respond finally thinking of a good explanation but it died in his throat as Tonraq reacted. His eyes locked onto the thick meat as he licked his lips, rational thought quickly flew out the window as he felt the heat radiate off Tonraq. "I um. Shit, well we're both bi, and we have a habit of fucking with each other. I um ah was thinking about the times we won a game and we would strip and blindfold ourselves naked. Then just go into an alleyway or a private room for a guy or a group of them." Bolin wanted to groan and yell at himself for causally telling Tonraq such private detail about himself and his brother, but he couldn't deny his attraction to the man or how he wanted to follow any command from him.

Tonraq's mind stopped at the others confession. The image of the brothers laid out naked, men taking turns on their holes ran through his head and had his cock throbbing. Stepping closer, he let his cock hover between them, almost brushing the others’ skin. "Well, it's a shame your brother couldn't join in on 'guard' duty then." He let his cock smack Bolin's erection. "Tell me, if I were to bend you over here and now, then use your hole, would you beg for it?" Reaching forward he made Bolin meet his eyes. "I don't really need a guard, but I need a bitch. How's that sound?"  


Bolin let out a needy whimper as felt the hot cock touch his own. His lust quickly becoming a priority, and his submissive side taking over his rational thought. "If you want us as a pair I can talk to Korra, Mako just needs a picture of you and your cock and I'll drop. But yes please sir. Use me, turn me into your bitch. "  


"We can discuss your brother later. But I do want to hear more about your past exploits." He turned around and leaned against the edge of the tub. "You can wash me off, then we should go. A hunting party is due to return today and I want your ass to myself tonight." He grinned at the thought of all the possibilities available to him with a willing stud like Bolin. "Maybe I'll leave you here as a reward for the hunters next time they return though. Like the thought of a party of hunky waterbenders working over your hole."  


Bolin nodded his head, his body relaxing as he was accepted by the older man. "I can tell you all about them sir, and I would. " the boy quickly got to work to finish washing Tonraq's body, happy to say that he was able to keep his humping to a minimum. But he couldn't help himself from practically hugging the hard, hot body. It sent shivers down his spine as his hands slide across the firm muscles. "What kind of story did you want to hear about us? "  


"Hmm just something quick for now. Tell me about the last time the two of you were used together." Tonraq enjoyed the feeling of the other male behind him. The muscle rubbing against him felt heavenly and the others willing attitude had him throbbing. He lazily jerked himself with one hand while turning around. "Front now Bolin, make sure to give my pits and chest some special attention."  


Bolin swallowed as shakily moved, once again standing against the older man. His sizable cock felt dwarfed by the man's cock. Unable to resist he grinded their hard cocks against each other as he began to massage the firm pecs. "I think the last time we were together, we'll it wasn't that sexual. Our landlord is a waterbender and we get a discount for letting him use us. Last time he made us go in tight pants without underwear when he stuffed us with this ice dildo. We had to run errands for him and ourselves that day while he followed us and controlled the dildos. We're both heavy cummers, and we cum often. And everytime one of us came he would make us pull down the pants of the other so he could fill us with each other's cum."

Tonraq was surprised by just how kinky the brothers but quickly decided that if they were willing to do that, then he could do worse and barely faze them. "Hmm, good thing you have experience with waterbenders. I'm gonna really work you over." Bending a tentacle of water from the bath, he had it probe at Bolin's hole. It quickly thrust in and cleaned the earth bender before a second replaced it. Tonraq froze the water in a large plug, poking right on the man’s prostate. Drawing himself out of the bath he grabbed both towels and walked towards the change room. "Let's go Bolin, I think I want to continue this at home"  


Bolin moaned and nodded and reached for his towel but quickly realized what the man wanted. Before he could get too far, Bolin quickly followed Tonraq, walking a bit behind the man as his cock bobbed in the air and his mind filled with what could happen now. "Oh i guess i can come clean about the gym clothes. To be honest sir, we never wore any. Even when we lived in the gym, I would work out naked. I think that's why we were able to live there so cheap, I just remember waking up with a cock in my ass when people were working out."  


Tonraq let out a bark of laugh at that. "Seems you're not just a slut but also a whore, trading your hole for cheap rent everywhere you go." He quickly donned his outdoor clothing. Bolin doing the same. Just as they were leaving the locker room what sounded like a stampede entered the room. "Seem's the hunts had returned Bolin. Don't worry, I'll let you 'meet' them another day if I do a good job." He smirked. Two dozen men, benders and non-benders entered the room as he was leaving, they greeted Tonraq in a familiar matter, some giving him a grope on the front or back, bemoaning missing bathing with their chief.  


Bolin blushed and quickly stepped to the side, not wanting to be trampled in the rush to enter the baths or meeting the chief. He was unsure if he should hide his hard cock or revealing his tented crotch. Instead he focused on the men who entered and couldn't help but blush and his cock throbbed as he took in the sight of all the masculine forms.

Suddenly Bolin cried out in a loud moan as he was surprised when the plug inside of him began to move. forgetting about the group of people in front of him, he thrusted back and forth revealing his leaking cock trapped in his tight pants. Bolin blushed as he covered his mouth as he was torn from his pleasure when a few of the hunters cat called him. His head went dizzy as the plug inside of him kept moving when the group of hunters surrounded him, flexing their muscles or grabbing their rather profound bulges asking if he was a servant for the bathhouse. All Bolin could do was moan as his head was against a muscular chest, large hands groping his round ass and milking his aching cock through his pants.  
Tonraq watched as Bolin squirmed. His hunters were a horny bunch (His ass and cock both having experienced them several times) but he knew they wouldn't get too rough without permission. With a final hard thrust of the plug he called for Bolin to join him. He waved to the hunters while his other hand smacked Bolin's ass. The plug thrusting in and drawing a moan from the other. Heading outside the guided the other to the chiefs home. Larger than most other homes, there was a fire in a stone fireplace providing warmth. Tonraq removed his outerwear and sat in only a tight pair of shorts and a tank top that clung to his torso. "Seems you liked the attention from the hunters. I'll have to introduce you later. For now though, why don't you show me some of what you learned in Republic City." Tonraq rested his hands behind his head, slightly fuzzy pits exposed to the warm air.

Bolin gulped as he stared at the man before him. Not wanting to keep the chief waiting and risk being rejected the boy shyly stripped, revealing his pale toned body before crawling to the man naked. He sat at the Tonraq's feet as he bit his lip considering how to start. He swallowed as he made up his mind and sat in the man's lap, their cocks rubbing against each other as he leaned down to kiss the strong neck in front of him. His hands danced across his hard pecs and chest before moving up to rub and massage the arms above him. Bolin shivered as he closed his eyes a moment to calm himself and prevent himself from coming too early. Once he was prepared the boy eagerly nuzzled the hairy underarms, carefully cleaning them with laps of his tongue.  


Tonraq moaned as the tongue lapped across his skin. Bolin's cock rubbing against his own had a bead of pre forming at the tip. Bolin's hands were warm against his arms, rubbing and massaging his muscles, still pumped from the workout. "That's it Bolin, really get in there." He took one hand, shoving the stud in and making him inhale his natural musk. His other hand was stuck behind his hand with Bolin buried in his pit. He subtly bent the plug in the slut and formed it into a dildo, 10 inches long and as thick as Bolin's cock. He subtly trusted the dildo in and out as his pit was worshiped.

Bolin moaned as he pushed himself deeper into the underarm. Now softly humping the man as he rode out the feelings of getting fucked by a cock like his own. His own cock released a steady stream of precum as it twitched in the air, on the verge of spill its seed. Bolin had to tear himself away to take deep breathe of air and calm down again. In ragged pants he kissed Tonraq's neck and chest, licking and flicking his nipples with his tongue. His head was still swimming, the man's thick musk still filled his nose. Once he had calmed down a moment, Bolin dove back in with renewed efforts.  


He flushed as kisses were scattered across his chest, drawing a groan from his lips. Tonraq used his free hand to push Bolin firmly against his chest, having him aggressive attack his nipple. "That's it, really go at it, nice and rough. Let me see how much you want this." Seeing the pre leaking onto his abs from Bolin, be bent it up to the base of the others cock, then froze it around the base. "No cumming yet, we haven't gotten to the really good part yet." Tonraq grasped Bolin's nipples and gave them a sharp twist, eliciting a moan. "Like that, really go at it hard." Another hard tug on the nubs had a shudder run through the pre-bender.  


Bolin let out feminine whimper as his released was controlled and caged back. Finding himself unable to cum without Tonraq's permission, he attacked the sensitive nipples with greater energy. Biting softly on them, pinching and twisting them, returning the treatment he received in fold. The earth bender rode against the massive cock between his legs, rutting Tonraq's dick. Using his hands, he wrapped his arms around the older man to rub his tone back and ass.  


Tonraq continued to abuse the others prostate with the ice dildo as he whimpered. Feeling the increased sensation from his nipples had him groaning in pleasure, and when his ass was toyed with he moaned. "Like that ass Bolin? Maybe if you're good I'll let you have a go at it one day." Reaching around he pulled the pale cheeks apart, the base of the ice dildo visibly thrusting. He caresses the globes for a moment before giving one a sharp spank. "So pale, let's get some colour in those cheeks."  


Bolin chuckled, "I wouldn't mind, Mako used to let me fuck him all the time. But I still enjoy being on the receiving end much more." Caught off guard Bolin yelped before getting the message and climbed off to reposition himself, laying flat on top of the older man's lap. He couldn't help but groan as his and mako's perverted conversations came up again. How dad might have to spank them and how more often than not, they would be bent over and fucked into submission after their spankings to set them straight. Bolin wiggled in the large lap as he was hit with a mix of pain and pleasure with each spank. The frozen dildo only increasing the pleasure as it assaulted his prostate. Bolin whimpered and moaned, he was losing his mind. His orgasm constantly on the edge with no end in sight. The endless waves of pleasure driving him mad.  


"You may not have much choice with the hunters, after they get back they act like the animals they hunt.. You've seen nothing like it in Republic city." Tonraq spoke while steadily spanking, the bubble butt gaining a rose tint as he hit harder. Each hit had a bead of pre-cum landing on his lap from the bound cock. Tonraq's was pressed up against his abs, steadily leaking. "You seem to like the rough treatment, you and your brother get roughed up a lot during sex?" One hand reached around to continue the nipple teasing, twisting and tugging harder than before. He smirked when Bolin groaned, loving how undone the usually energetic man was from his ministrations.  


"I oh god. Fuck. Yes sir. It doesn't happen much, but most of the time it came from the challengers we beat. The boss would let them take out their frustrations on us. There's been times when we would be bound in public, the cum fucked out of us, or our holes and nipples abused. Oh god. We loved it." Bolin moaned as he felt the man smirk, the heavy hand spanking his ass groped after each hit. He leaned up to offer better access to his chest and whimpered as his nipples were played with again. The pleasurable shocks going straight to his cock.  


"Public? Well that's not really an option here, but maybe a something at the gym or bath house in the future." Still spanking, he took his other hand from the nipples to bend his own pre-cum. Bending it to the nipples the encased them, then froze clamps onto them, making Bolin squirm from the pressure and cold. "Some of you challengers were from the south. I'll have to invite them over some day."  


Bolin cursed as he wiggled under tonraq. Sharply inhaling as his nipples were pinched and clamped. His mind filled with the thought of him being frozen in place at the bath as men dumped their loads into him before leaving him there. Being chained and crawling in the gym as he licked clean the men's sweaty bodies. Being split open as he was humiliated by people he easily defeated, easily cumming and bending to their wills. Soon mako entered the picture, the two always did everything together why wouldn't he also be Tonraq's bitch. Bolin cried out as his cock throbbed his orgasm once again being denied by the ice, he laid there panting and shivering. His mind blank except for what could happen to him and his brother, and that set a moan through his body and to his cock.  


Tonraq notices they way Bolin's eyes went unfocused, knowing the boy had drifted off into fantasies of what he described. He coated one hand with ice giving his rear a sharp blow. "Think on that later, you have to prove you're worthy of being a slut for the water tribe first." Tonraq motioned for Bolin to stand while he did the same. "Now, let's see what you can do, give my hole a bit of a work over and then I'll christen yours." As he was speaking, Tonraq spread his cheeks, the man was totally smooth except for his pits, cock and head. "I like it rough, so don't hold back."

Bolin moaned softly at the sight of the hairless hole, quickly diving in to tease the pucker with his tongue. Tracing the rim before moving in deeper, practically fucking the man with the wet muscle. He closed his eyes as he hummed with pleasure, grateful for end of the relentless assault on his body. But as the thought past the dildo began to thrust and fuck with with vigor again, leaving the earth bender groaning and clenching his fists. Suddenly bolin left several small rocks fly towards him, and an idea grew in his mind. Assaulting the tone ass with his tongue, eating out the clean hole equally as rough as his dildo. He lifted the pebbles to toy with the man's nipples, grinding the nubs softy with the hard edges. While the pebbles toyed with the man's nipples, the young earthbender pulled away and formed a dildo that was only 7 inches but half as thick as his own cock. Bolin heated the earth, not to the point of lava, but enough for it to radiate heat and become smooth. Without any hesitation, he used the dildo to fuck the man with the warm rock cock, harder than he was with the frozen one. Bolin soon found himself moaning on the floor raising his ass, as tonraq returned the boy's surprise with the dildo expanding and fucking him harder. Bolin panted as tried to focus with what little will he had left to increase his efforts as well.

Tonraq moaned from the attack on his hole. The probing tongue stretching his hole and rubbing him in all the right places, the intensity of the tongue fucking had him begging for more. "Shit Bolin, get deeper in there. Eat out my sweaty hole. Shiiiiit." His sentence was interrupted when the pebbles attacked his nipples. The rough treatment drawing gasps and moans from his lips. Feeling the tongue pull away, Tonraq began to turn to ask what was happening when a warm heat filled him. The warm stone dildo assaulted his prostate, the stretch was nothing new, but the warmth was soothing and exciting at the same time. Tonraq increased the thrusting of the ice dildo as the stone shaft fucked him. Both men increasing the pace of the dildos to try and outdo the other. Tonraq was loving the rough treatment. "N-n-nice Bolin, keep going and I'll g-give you a real cock soon."

 

Bolin could only whimper in response as he desperately grasped at the floor. He was barely able to keep up with the bending master. His cock and balls were swollen with the seeds he was denied to spill, causing Bolin to have to keep it off the ground. Wanting the man inside of him as soon as possible with the chance to finally cum, Bolin crawled over to the man. With nimble fingers he added a few fingers to Tonraq's hole, stretching out the man a bit more. Opening him up more as he expanded the cock, letting it roughly fuck the man open while angling it to make the man scream out in pleasure. Without skipping a beat, Bolin engulfed the thick cock head. His eyes widened in surprise as he was hit with a surprisingly sweet tasting pre, which only added to his efforts to suck the mighty cock. With the cock in his mouth, Bolin was able to focus less with the toy fucking him, and more on pleasuring tonraq.

Tonraq moaned from Bolin's desperate ministrations. When the warm mouth closed around his cock he gasped at the sudden pleasure. "Fuck. You want this load? Well you’re gonna take it." He reached down to grasp Bolin's head and began to brutally fuck that warm hole. "Want to cum, then swallow my load!!" With a roar he came, a massive load shooting into Bolin's hungry mouth. At the same time he let the cock ring on Bolin melt, freeing his cock. Rope after rope of cum flooded Bolin, forcing him to swallow or risk downing from Tonraq's flood. He could see Bolin gulping down the cum. As he came the dildo continued continued pounding his prostate, drawing out more and more cum. Eventually his cock popped from the others lips, spurting thick liquid across Bolin's face and dripping down his muscular chest. His nipples still being squeezed with ice.  


Bolin's eyes rolled back as he was overcome with the massive wave of pleasure. As soon as his cock was free and he tasted the first rope of Tonraq's cum, the dam finally burst. The dildo and rocks fell from tonraq as the boy lost focus. He happily drank the river of cum fed to him, his eyes fluttering as he came his own endless stream of cum. When tonraq finally finished and the cock popped free and sprayed the last ropes on his face, Bolin fell back with a moan. His orgasm ended soon after after he made a large puddle and painted his chest.  


Tonraq looked at Bolin, the younger man basking in the afterglow. Standing up he made the dildo give Bolin a sharp thrust. "Get up Bolin, if you think you’re done already then you're gonna be disappointing. You'll be pleasing me till the sun begins to rise." He used bending to tug on the others nipples. "You lack focus, losing control of your bending when you cum." Leaning forward the towered over Bolin, slowly jerking his re-inflating cock. "I'll train you until you can control a dozen dildos while cumming." He squatted down, caressing Bolin's cock. "And if you can't, you'll be a fucked out drooling mess of an earth bender when I'm done."

Bolin groaned as he stood up gasping as he was pulled out of his daze with the sharp twists to his nipples. "I'm sorry sir. I'll be better. I won't disappoint you."

"Good!" Tonraq boomed. He stepped forward and his lips descended on the others, the two engaged in a battle on tongues, all the while Tonraq had the dildo slowly moving within Bolin and tugging on his nipples with the ice clamps. Breaking the kiss and looking at the dazed man he challenged him. "Show me what you can do Bolin."

Bolin moaned softly into the kiss, his cock slowly rising up once again. "If you say so, but you asked for it." The younger man grinned as he pushed Tonraq into the chair, easily dominating the older man for a moment. He climbed on top of the chair and stood above him, without another thought Bolin grabbed Tonraq's face to roughly fuck the man's throat. Bolin moaned and panted as he basked in his pleasure, glad that he was able to cum freely once again and he was given the ability to take revenge for being pent up the whole night. With one hand holding Tonraq's head, Bolin used the other to move the rocks back into their place. With a nudge of his foot, Tonraq lifted up his legs and the smooth and once again hot dildo glided into the hole. The pebbles began to heat up as well as they grinded into the man's sensitive nipples, leaving him gasping and moaning around Bolin's cock.

Tonraq moaned around Bolin's cock as his mouth was fucked. He could taste the pre-cum flowing from the slit and was surprised a the massive volume that flowed from the kid. His moans heightened when the dildo and pebbles returned to their places 'At least he's learning some control, lets see if he can keep it up.' With that Tonraq reached his hands around to cup Bolin's ass, pulling the cock deeper into his throat and using his muscles to massage the shaft. His fingers found the ice dildo still in Bolin, bending the water out he filled the hole with fingers from each hand, stretching him open.

"Oh fuck, yeah so good man." Bolin moaned as he rutted into the tight warm throat milking his cock, and the wonderful feeling of his hole being stretched open. After a bit of fucking the man's throat, Bolin pulled away wanting to enjoy his dominance a bit more. Taking a deep breath Bolin increased the pace of the dildo inside Tonraq and the strength of the pebbles on his nipples, wanting to make the man scream out in pleasure. But as he opened his mouth Bolin pulled Tonraq's face into one of his semi hairy underarm, wanting to see the man do what he had to do.

Tonraq was surprised and elated by Bolin's shift in attitude. The rough treatment from the dildo had his cock leaking cum while the pebbles had his chest on fire. When Bolin shoved his face in the hairy pit his head flooded with earthy musk. He went to town on the put, licking all the musky goodness, drinking in the scent and letting his tongue wander. 'I could definitely get used to having Bolin around.' His fingers continued to play with the smooth hole, but his efforts were focused on cleaning the clean pit.

Bolin hummed in pleasure, focusing on moving the toys for the man under him while rocking back into the fingers. He let out a soft sigh, "fuck this is great, I miss doing this with Mako. Hopefully i'm convincing you enough for me to stay here." His hands wandered and rubbed the hard chest before him. It didn't take Bolin much longer to pull Tonraq into his other pit; with Tonraq distracted once again Bolin couldn't resist humping the muscular chest, hotdogging between the large pecs. The boy's eyes fluttered as he rode his waves of pleasure, the fingers teasing and stretching him open was giving him a deep itch that he knew he needed to fill. But for the moment he wanted to enjoy the act of dominating again, Mako used to let him dominate him all the time but it's been too long since that chance came.

Tonraq heard what Bolin said and added a few things to what he wanted Bolin to do. 'Need to get his brother down here soon, gonna be fantastic having two subs for the tribe.' Worshiping the other pit, he grinned when he felt himself getting pec fucked. Flexing them larger he added pressure to the thrusting cock. The dripping pre-cum lubricated his firm muscle making Bolin thrust harder and faster. His fingers dug into the hole, three from each hand pulling him open. Tonraq hadn't gotten to really submit to any one male in some time, fucking around with the hunters scratched an itch, but often they would end up servicing their chief, his cock dwarfing most other members of the tribe. Feeling Bolin's thrust pick up, he licked harder on the pit while using bending to pull on the others nipples harder.

Bolin sighed happily, sloppily thrusting between the pecs and rocking between them and the skilled fingers had him in heaven. He reached back to slowly stroke Tonraq's aching cock, the heat of the meat sent a shiver down Bolin's spine. His hole's itch had gotten worse, and he's had his fun fucking the muscular chest for a moment. With a chuckle the boy climbed down off the chair to straddle Tonraq's lap, and before the man could say anything Bolin held the thick cock and guided it into his hole. Bolin let out a gasp, surprised that the thick cock easily slide into his hole. Not expecting the warm meat to rest against his prostate in one thrust, Bolin shot his load across their chests. Spurred on by the fact he just came from tonraq entering him, Bolin rode the cock through his orgasm. panting as he fucked himself on the massive cock, his hole squeezing the cock in it's tight heat. Bolin grinned as he managed to stay awake enough to keep the earth dildo moving this time, and rewarded himself by roughly riding Tonraq's cock.

Tonraq gasped when his cock was stroked. inhaling Bolin's musk. He knew what as coming and made the dildo melt out of the earth benders hole. Feeling the velvet warmth encase his cock he groaned. Bolin bounced on his cock and tightened, cum shooting between them, coating both their chests with warm thick cum. Bolin road him through the orgasm, cum spurting wildly. Tonraq's face was covered in sticky seed, dripping from his face and coating his hair. Some landed in his mouth, the heavenly liquid making him hornier. His own cock jumped from the milking ass. To his delight, the earthed dildo within him kept thrusting the entire time that cum was raining between them. Taking some control back, he moved his head forward, melting the ice off one nipple and grasping it between his teeth, lightly chewing and tugging on the nub with his teeth, flicking it with his tongue.

Bolin gasped as he clenched, taken back by the assault on his nipples again. Knowing what tonraq wanted, he kept fucking himself on the thick cock, constantly trying to milk the cock as he let the man have his way with his chest. He chuckled, he could get used to this; it would be nice to stay with tonraq and servicing him and the tribe with his brother. He forgotten how much he loved having something around his cock. granted it wasn't the same as getting ruined but great nevertheless. Even Mako would love being here, the older brother might act cool cold at first but all it took was someone pushing him down with a cock in his face.

Tonraq began thrusting up into Bolin, taking a more active role. Taking the cum splattered between the two of them, he bent it down to Bolin's cock, creating several rings to jerk Bolin as he fucked the sloppy ass and chewed his nipples. He gazed up at the man riding his cock and saw that Boln was drooling slightly, a somewhat dazed look crossed his face and Tonraq thrust up while Bolin thrust downward. The slapping of toned flesh on flesh filled the room as he increased the intensity of this thrusts. Eventually he pulled off the first nipple and delivered the same treatment to the second. At the same time be used cum tentacles to caress Bolin's pits.

Bolin howled as he was torn from his thoughts from Tonraq's assault on his body. "Oh god, i'm sorry sir. I was thinking how much i like this. and how my brother would be a good fit." He let out another long moan as he was brought to another orgasm, his cum stopping in the air as Tonraq redirected it. Bolin whimpered as his cum painted his face and hair, and the rest of this load adding to cum jerking him off and teasing his body. He had lost all of his control in the situation, instead of him riding the cock, he was being used like a toy. he wrapped his arms around Tonraq's neck as he tried to remain steady for the relentless and brutal thrusts. Letting out soft moans as he couldn't help but also enjoy his cum playing with his body and being covered in it.

Tonraq chuckled as Bolin revered to being a submissive cock craving man. He thrusts his cock into the tight heat harder, hitting deeper. The cum rings jerking Bolin frozen around his cock and balls, causing the earth bender to whimper. "Cumming again already? You have impressive loads but you lack discipline." Reaching around Bolin he wrapped the other in his arms and stood, supporting Bolin fully and bouncing him on his massive shaft. "I'll have to fuck you until you learn then." Each thrust had spurts of pre-cum flooding into the velvet heat, a squelching sound from the large thrusts as his cock rearranged Bolin's insides to better fit his massive man meat.

Bolin went limp in the man's arms as he was lifted up. His aching cock still desperate to spill loads once again trapped in the frozen rings. Bolin moaned softly as he listened to the wet sounds of their fucking. The boy couldn't deny how right this all felt, his hole easily taking one of the hardest fucks of his life. Tonraq's cock seemly at home within the tight heat of his ass; even his cock enjoyed being controlled and bound by the man. Bolin perked up as he realized they were moving as he was fucked, "um where are we going sir?"  
Tonraq walked the two towards the second story of his house. Walking up the stairs a had Bolin yelling for the brutal thrusting as they ascended. "You must love this slut. I've never had anyone quite as desperate for cock as you are." He walks them forward the balcony doors. "To answer, I'm going to show off the water tribes new fuck toy." Opening the door Tonraq stepped into the chilly night air, the hustle and bustle of the Southern Water Tribe was calming down, only hunters, fishers and some other men were still out. "Last chance to back out. I can show you to all the men of the tribe, or I can pull out and send you back to Republic City. Your choice."

"Oh fuck. Please, I want this. I'll do anything to make this happen sir." Bolin moaned as he stretched out, not minding the cold while he was being fucked. Being exposed was nothing new for the boy, but to be owned by the water tribe would be, amazingand Bolin shivered at the thought and embraced it.

Tonraq waked to the balcony railing and let Bolin fall back, head hanging over and looking towards the city. Tonraq grasped the wide hips and slammed himself in harder than before, each thrust drawing a yelp from the tribes new slut. "Then beg, let everyone hear how much you want the chief’s cock. Beg for my load and every water bender’s cum" ice pinched Bolins nipples again and the rings around his cock began to vibrate as Tonraq said this.

Bolin gasped as he hung over the railing before yelling out to the city moaning, "Oh God. Please yes. I want to and need to be your cock sleeve sir. Constantly filled with your cock, getting my hole ruined by your thick meat. To be kept around only as a cum dump, being forced to take cock and be filled to the brim with your cum. I'm just a earthbending bitch who needs real men to use me, And your tribe has the best men sir. Please let me stay here, please let me be your bitch."  


Tonraq knew he had him now. A willing slut was better than a broken one and Bolin was all too willing. "You’re going to spend your days 'guarding' me. I'll send you out as a gift for hunting parties and you won't be able to refuse the advances of any water bender here." Each thrust had Bolin's cock weeping pre-cum, his balls swollen from the trapped seeds. Tonraq's heavy balls spanked Bolin's rosy red ass with each slam, drawing more filth from his mouth. "You’re going to be dripping seed for the rest of your days! Now take it!." With a final roar and thrust Tonraq emptied himself within Bolin, cum flooding the young stud, not a drop leaking out past the chief’s cock. As he came he removed the cum rings from Bolin's cock and move the liquid into the air.

Bolin cried out as his cock was freed and the hot seed filling him sent him over the edge. His cum raining over the railing and splashing on the small group of hunters from the baths. The boy groaned as the man filled him with a much larger load than before, already creating a small bulge in his stomach. Bolin chuckled as he gently rubbed his abs and enjoyed the feeling of the seeds shooting inside of him.

He sighed as he rested against Tonraq's chest, his orgasm finally dying down as his cock softening. The hunters from the baths were cheering and saying something about him, but he couldn't quite hear what it was. Tonraq's orgasm had also ended after filling him up enough for his stomach to bulge out a bit. Bolin shrugged, he enjoyed the feeling of it and it would be worth it to stay in the sex crazed village.

Tonraq based in the afterglow of breaking in the tribe's new toy. Bending the cum down that he had saved, he slowly pulled out while using the cum to form a plug, keeping his seeds trapped. Leaning down he gave Bolin a gentle kiss before motioning for him to stand. Bolin got up on shaky legs and the two returned inside. He stood behind Bolin, hands trailing up and down the other's muscular torso while kissing his neck. "Such a good job you did." Tonraq said sweetly. "The hunters seem interested in you now." He moved away from Bolin and walked over to bed, collapsing on top of the covers. Leaving Bolin standing there looking confused.

"Wait what? Oh fuck, wait so do I belong to you now and I also service the tribe since you’re the chief or do I belong to the tribe and I stay with you since you’re the chief?" Bolin questioned as he climbed into the bed as well. The boy snuggled against the chief before kissing his cheek.

Chuckling at the question. Tonraq pulled Bolin against him, running his hands up and down the muscular back. "You can stay with me as long as you want, I have a big house with lots of empty space. And you can service who you want when you want. Slavery is outlawed, but a willing slut...." He gave the pert ass, still stuffed with cum a squeeze. "You're free to do as you wish here Bolin, and if that means you want me to use you as the tribe’s slut, then that's what will happen." Giving him a playful smile he continued. "But if you want, I can tell the hunters and fishermen about you being willing to help them 'relax'. Spread the word a bit."

"Um for now I would rather use my time 'guarding' you to spend time with you. But if there's a hunter who's having a rough day or needs to be rewarded I'll happily comply." Bolin chuckled as he yawned and stretched his arms before curling into tonraq. "We'll see how this goes, and my brother? What will happen to him?"

"Your brother, we will have to see what he thinks. If not a guard, I could always use a pet. The hunters are gone for days at a time for some hunts, they may want to bring 'company' with them." He cuddled Bolin closer. "Anyway, you have to contact him to come here, so we can deal with it when the time comes."

\----------

Mako sighed as he pulled his scarf tighter. He didn't mind the cold since he could heat his body,but he didn't care for the blinding snow storm. It was just his luck come to the south pole and walk into this,and all because Korra wanted him to watch over Bolin and her father. He shrugged at the thought, bolin was grown up now. He was more than capable of caring for himself and protecting Tonraq. His kid brother even had better control than him, he just needed to be more subtle about it though. Mako sighed as he took deep breathes, letting his fire inside him warm him up as he made his way through the snow and into the village with Tonraq and his brother.


	2. Mako's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako arrives a the South Pole on Korras request to help guard her father.

Mako moved slowly towards the southern water tribe from port, the captain had warned him not to leave at that time but he had ignored her advice. Shortly after the storm moved in and he was wandering nearly blind. He could see the lights in the distance, but after moving off path the going was slow. He arrived in the village cold and somewhat distorted. It was late at night and the city was quiet. 'Shit, I can't just wander and wait until morning, I have no idea where his new house is. Crap, crap, crap.'

Mako perked up when he saw a group of what seemed to be hunters. He grinned as he ran up to them, 'fantastic, people who can help.' Slowing down as he got closer and blushing as he realized that the group was nothing short of hot. Each man was finely built, and he spy more than a few with a rather large bulges. Mako swallowed as he spoke up, catching the group's attention. "Um hey. I'm from Republic City, I was sent here by Avatar Korra. I'm looking for Chief Tonraq and an earthbender my age. Know where I could find them?"

The two men in the front both shot the other a look, then turned to Make. The one on the left spoke first. "Earthbender? He have a muscular build, kinda big butt? Blushes like a virgin sometimes? Yeah?" When Mako nodded the one on the right spoke. "We saw him and the chief a while back at the bath house then a few hours ago when we were heading to a bar, the two seemed to get along." A round of laughter came from the rest of the hunters in the back. Mako blushed at what that could imply then shook his head. 'No way Korra's dad is into guys, he's married.' "Can any of you point me towards where you saw them?"

The man on left chuckled and pointed to a nearby building. "let's go in there first. Don't think any of us want to freeze to death in this storm." Mako silently followed the group of hunters, 'I guess the old man took Bolin being his guard well. Or he's thinking of my brother as a puppy following him. God i hope Bolin didn't spill anything about what we do. Last thing i need is everyone finding out we're gay or that I enjoy getting fucked.' He was torn from his thoughts when they finally entered the building, but was taken back as the group of men around him began to strip down to their tight shorts without shirts. One of the hunters spoke up again, one of the two that seemed to be the leaders of the group. "We can point you there, but what's the rush? there's a storm out there and we've been pent up since our long hunt. You might as well and try and convince us." Mako blushed as he saw the various men began to stretch out their shorts, their cocks quickly growing hard as they chuckled and grabbed each other's bulges.  
Mako looked past the hunters for a moment. "Where are we anyway?" Left answered him this time as he was pulling up his shirt. "Hunt house, we come here before and after a hunt to prepare, get equipment, that stuff."Left had pulled off his shirt and right wasn't far behind. While all the hunters were sexy, with fantastic bodies, these two stood out. Left was the taller of the two, his body covered in corded muscle that rippled as he moved, stretching his arms. He was hairless for the neck with exception of his pits and a dark treasure trail leading to box cut underwear containing an impressive bulge. His pecs were toned and his are were long, with biceps like a runner. Right was the shorter, but what he lacked in height he had in muscle. More built than most earthbenders, right looked like he was made of pure muscle. His pecs were like a shelf atop deep cut abs, arm like cannon balls and his package threatened to tear the jock strap that held it back. Mako gulped at the hunters before him. He counted eighteen nearly naked studs standing before him, flexing and emitting a manly, musky scent.

 

Thankfully it was only the two leaders of the group who surrounded the firebender, the others mindful of not overwhelming the boy. Mako was dimly aware as he moaned, the two hunters pushing him onto his knees and grinding their crotches into his face. The thick musk filling his nose and making his head dizzy, his own sizable cock throbbed in his pants. Unable to resist the smell, Mako took in a deep breath and nuzzled the bulge on his right, his tongue darting out to lick at the growing spot of pre. The hunter on the left chuckled, “damn I wouldn’t think you would be this eager. It seems like the city has a lot of little sluts begging for cock there.” The other hunters around them all nodded or voiced their agreement, serval already pulling out their aching cocks to stroke to the sight before them. Mako on his knees in a lustful haze as he nuzzled and licked at the covered cocks. 

Right acted first, pulling down the front of his jockstrap to free his aching cock. Not to be outdone, Left discarded his briefs letting his own bounce up. Mako drooled at the sight of the hunters cocks. Right was a foot long and thicker than most, uncut and drooling pre-cum. Left has shorter at ten inches, but as thick as his wrist and cut, a shiny pearl forming on the tip. Left grasped his cock and waved it around, smack Mako in the face. “Come on slut, let’s see if a city boy can handle water tribe cock.” Overwhelmed with lust from the room of studs Mako could only obey their demands, leaning forward he gave the thick cock a lick, moaning at the taste of the bead of pre-cum on the tip. Right chuckled and smacked the side of Mako’s face with his weeping cock, sending strings of pre-cum across his cheek. “You have two to service here slut.” 

Mako closed his eyes as he hummed in pleasure. Switching over he took the longer cock into his mouth, easily deep throating the meat from practice. What cock he wasn’t sucking he stroked with his hand. Switching cocks when one of the men would pull back or begin to smack his face with the meat. Mako found himself in paradise, loving how many men were eager to use him. His own cock, despite not receiving any treatment itself, was close to spewing it’s seed in his pants. The two hunters shared a grin and gave each other a look, and pulled away at the same time. Mako stared up in surprise, but his question died in his mind when both men stood side by side with their cocks touching. Mako chuckled as he knew what they wanted, and began to work both at once, and work into sucking the two cocks together.

The two cocks stretched his mouth further than anything had in recent memory, out of practice since Korra arrive in Republic city. ‘Shit, these guys are hung.’ He relaxed his throat allowing both cocks further into his mouth, the two dicks causing his throat to bulge. Barely able to breath around the cocks, each inhale was thick with the musk radiating off the hunters. Makos cock was throbbing and on the verge of letting loose a torrent of cum. The two hunters each brought a hand to the side of Mako’s head, causing him to glance up at them. The two glanced at each other and smiled then pulled Mako forward, forcing more and more cock down his already full throat. Mako struggled to take them both but eventually found himself with as much cock as he could possibly take in this throat. Then Right pulled out, leaving left inside before thrusting back in, Left followed Right’s lead, the two hunters alternating fucking his throat. 

Mako’s eyes rolled back as he struggled to keep himself steady. The sudden shift in power left him moaning as he was left to be throat fucked. It didn’t take long for the boy to cry out as he came, flooding his pants and underwear with cum. The hunters around him laughed, “fuck this is a great bitch. Creaming himself from a little throat fucking.” The left and right hunters held onto Mako’s head as they repeatedly fucked the warm mouth. The boy was overwhelmed with the pleasure and the musk flooding his nose, his mind going blank as he palmed his hardening cock. 

Mako could feel the two hunters thrusting becoming faster and harder, pre-cum poured down his throat and saliva dripped down his front, shirt soaked from the mess. “Ready for this slut?” Right said with a harsh thrust. “You’re going to be filled up from this bitch.” Left followed. Moaning, Mako massaged the cocks with his tongue, trying to milk cum from the two alpha males. “Still, it’s not fair if only we get off.” Left said, looking around the room. “Got it slut? After we give you your fill, you’re going to help everyone else out.” Mako could only nod at Right’s order. The two shafts in his throat were throbbing leaving him barely able to breath and high on musk. “Fuck slut. Take it!” Roared Left, right only groaning. The two cocks expanded and started releasing the hunters loads into Mako. The cum was shot directly into his stomach to begin with, but as they came the hunters pulled out, when the heads entered his mouth the cum flooded over his tongue, salty and bitter liquid coating it. Each gulp he swallowed was quickly replaced until the cocks popped from his lips, the final few ropes of cum landing on his face and hair. 

Mako moaned as the cum rained down on him, licking what he could from the tips of the cocks and what landed near his mouth. The two hunters sighed in relief as they wiped their cocks on Mako’s face. The left pulled out a knife and began to cut away at the boy’s clothes, exposing his chest and ass. Mako didn’t care, once the man finished ruining his clothes he crawled over to the other hunters. Knowing the firebender could take it, the group quickly surrounded him. Their aching cocks jabbing at the boy’s face, letting him take in one or two in his mouth and jerking off two with his hands. Mako hummed as he closed his eyes, thankful that the other hunters were hung but not as hung as the first two. Mako spent the rest of the time waiting throughout the storm on his knees. Stroking and sucking all the hunters, several more than once or twice. By the time all the hunters had their balls completely drained, the firebender was painted white. His face and hair was drenched along with his ass and chest. Somewhere along the line his clothes had been thrown aside to cover the rest of his body. Mako had a dumb grin on his face as he was led outside and pushed to the Chief's home, completely comfortable walking in only a jockstrap and the cum of hunters. “There you go kid, thanks for the fun. We’ll pull you aside again soon.” Mako, still in his afterglow and forgetting about his state of dress, knocked at the door. “Hello, Chief Tonraq? Bolin?”

Tonraq walked to the door, irritate at being awoken so early in the morning. After taking Bolin to bed the night before he was unhappy to leave the warmth of his new slut. Grumbling he walked to the front door completely naked, large cock swinging freely, muscles shifting beneath smooth dark skin as he stomped to the front door. He recognized the voice slightly then paused when he hear Bolin mentioned. ‘How does he know Bolin is here?’ He bent water up, ready to attack in case they were hostile and approached the front door. Opening it he was both startled and aroused by what he saw. “Mako? What are you doing here?”

Mako stood there in his white jockstrap, his hair and face covered in the hunter’s thick cum. His cock was half hard was it stretched out the worn cloth. His eyes were still a bit hazy, still recovering from his meeting. The boy’s chest had several streaks of the stuff and knowing the hunters his back and ass would be in a similar state. Mako spoke up breaking Tonraq’s shock, “Korra sent me to guard you and watch over my brother. I was a last minute addition so i had to catch a different boat. Did he make it alright?” 

Tonraq shook his head, momentarily distracted from the cum drenched Mako. “That girl, she does know I’m a grown man?” He asked himself. “Get in here already, you can join your brother shortly, he’s still asleep.” Refocusing on the near naked firebender he gave him a look over. The cum dripped off him, his chest was nearly coated in the milky liquid and his head fared even worse, every inch of skin and hair was soaked with cum and Mako could only stand their, deliriously happy. “So you’re here to guard me? Your brother and I have come to an agreement, I could add you to it.” Tonraq’s face broke into a predatory smirk. “But first, I’ll need you to tell me about what has you in such a state, then I’ll need to ‘test’ you. Up for that?”

“My w-what?” Mako stood there confused for a moment before it clicked and he yelped as he covered his crotch. “I um shit I was wandering in the snow storm and got lost. Your hunters found me. But what agreement do you have with my brother and what test?” Mako swallowed as he watched the man with a worried look, but he slowly relaxed as he saw the lust in Tonraq’s eyes and his growing bulge. “Well I told him that I would be happy to have him here to quote unquote guard me. But he mostly is here to relieve my tension and please me how i see. The test is to see how much you can endure, which decides if you’ll become the tribe’s cumdump or belong to me personally. Either way you’ll be my pet and a slut to the tribe if you stay here. Or you can leave and go back to the city.”

Gulping, Mako looked at Tonraq and realized he was nude, massive cock swinging freely and dwarfing even the two lead hunters. His mouth watered at the sight and his body made decision the made for him. Mako’s jock clad cock rose, tenting obscenely. Tonraq, seeing the rising shaft smirked at the cum dump. “Seems you’ve made up your mind already, let’s get you into something more appropriate.” Bending some of the cum on Mako he used it to cut the jock strap off letting Mako’s 9.5 inch cock free. Tonraq noted that what Mako was longer, he was much thinner than Bolin’s solid 8 inch cock. “Present yourself slut, let’s see what I’m working with here.” Tonraq demanded while sitting on a chair nearby, his cock slowly rising as the watched the slut.

Mako was taken back by the sudden shift in attitude from the man. He quickly shifted into a demanding master with a voice that made him want to obey. Mako swallowed as he turned around and leaned forward to allow better access to his hole. The boy was unaware of the hunter’s leaving a note written on his back, ‘hunter’s bitch.’ Tonraq had to bite back a chuckle as he read the message, and made a note to send him back to them often. He grinned as he noticed the fire bender’s hole actually free of cum inside, laughing that his tribe left him to break in Mako. He was torn out of his thoughts when Mako meekly spoke up, “Like this Tonraq i mean sir?”

“Not bad slut, but you have to do better than that to serve the water tribe. Get some fingers in there and show me what you can take.” He demanded, loving that his daughter's former boyfriend was begging for his cock. Mako reached back and stuck two fingers from each hand into the hole with almost no resistance. ‘Clearly he’s lose if he can take four fingers with no prep.’ When he spread the hole, Tonraq watched a trickle of hunter cum slide down Mako’s crack, eventually entering the open hole. Mako moaned as he felt the cooled hunters cum flow into his hole, his thin cock throbbing with need, he wanted to cum but pleasing Tonraq came first. “Better sir?”

“I suppose.” Tonraq took the cum and bent it into the shape of Bolin’s cock, and without a word he used the cum dildo to fuck the boy before him. Mako moaned as he rocked back, his body quickly going back to old habits as he squeezed around the cum fucking him. Tonraq was disappointed to say that the older brother came more easily than Bolin, Mako quickly spraying a load as big as his brother’s while he fucked himself on the floating toy. Tonraq sighed as he remade the toys he used on Bolin, the cum forming a tight ring around the boy’s cock and clamps pulling at the nipples. Mako moaned and thrusted into the cock ring, as his body was was pleasured by the man’s mind. “You disappoint me Mako. Bolin was able to last a bit longer than that. You came so easily. At this point I just might make you a pet for the hunters and my and your brother’s bitch.”

Mako moaned when Tonraq talked about the hunters, he loved sucking the men and the idea of servicing them daily would be a dream. But his pride wouldn’t allow him to lose to his younger brother. Biting back a moan he began thrusting himself back on the familiar feeling cock. The attention his nipples received was sending sparks through his chest. When Mako felt his cock swell larger, quick recovery time and high sex drive letting him shoot like a fire hose, he groaned, the cock right tightening around him, not even a trickle or pre able to escape the tight ring at the base. He wanted to entire the Chief to fuck him with that massive cock. Glancing behind him he gulped at the shaft, over thirteen inches long and insanely thick, it drove Mako take harder and move faster. When thrusting back a sudden weight on his chest had him moan from pleasure and pain. Looking down, he saw the cum that had dripped off him was being bent back up, moving towards the nipple clamps it froze onto the end, creating tiny weights. 

Tonraq chuckled as he watched Mako fuck himself and groaning as his orgrasm was deined. The firebender whimpered and begged, “oh god. Please sir i can’t take this. I need to cum please, fuck me and bred my hole. Please sir.” He could only moan as he felt the cum on his body lift up and move around, becoming tentacles as they began to toy with his body. A few of them fucking his hole with the thick dildo, wrapping around his body in the air as a thicker one began to fuck his throat and silencing him. Tonraq grinned as Mako was still able to loudly moan and whimper around the tentacle fucking his mouth, and quickly increased the thickness and pace to stop that as well. Mako’s eyes rolled back as Tonraq was back to kick up the amount of pleasure. Once again the boy found himself overwhelmed with pleasure as his mind went blank. 

Standing up, Tonraq approched the fucked out firebender. Lazily stroking a hand on Mako’s cock, he used the other hand to continue stroking himself. “Disappointing Mako, I expected better from you.” He had the tentacles release Mako except for the one in his ass. Impaling Mako’s full weight on shaft supporting him. “If this is all you can do then you may not even be fit to be a bitch. Maybe I’ll just give you to the sled dog teams.” Hearing Mako moan at the thought Tonraq formed two more rings on Mako’s cock. Manipulating the tentacle he lowered Mako to where he was eye level with Tonraq’s cock. “Show me your worth my time, or I’ll send you home and keep your brother as my slut.”

Without another word Mako easily took in the thick cock in his mouth. Tonraq let out a moan in surprise, the younger brother may last longer than mako but the boy was skilled with his tongue. Easily taking down the cock to the base after bobbing his head for a moment. His tongue swirling around the tip and teasing the slit as he pulled back, only for Mako to practically fuck his throat on the thick cock. Tonraq chuckled as he got used to the pace set by the boy and grabbed his head to fuck him harder. “You like that slut? Your brother servicing me while you’re sent out to take any cock we say, even as a hole for our dogs?” Mako nodded slightly and moaned his agreement making Tonraq laugh. “Damn your brother was right around you. As soon as you get a whiff of man meat you’re an eager hole to be used.” 

Mako moaned when he thought about what his life could be. Sent out to take cock all day from water tribe studs, filled with cum and covered in their sweat, drunk off musk. Just thinking that he and his brother could both serve the tribe had his cock aching to release, Mako had already had three dry orgasms and felt a fourth approaching when Tonraq used his mouth as a fuck toy. He felt the dildo in his hole waves slightly before the cold cock grew larger, easily as large as Left and Right together but still smaller than Tonraq. The dildo struck his prostate again and again while Tonraq fucked his throat, sending Mako into a fourth dry orgasm. Hearing a growl from Tonraq he shuddered. “You really have no control slut, and at this rate you’ll be nothing more than a mind broken whore for the tribe.”

Before Mako could respond Tonraq pulled the dildo from Mako’s hole and replaced it with his cock, sending the dildo to fuck the boy’s mouth in his place. The older man hissed as he found his cock easily sliding in but the hole quickly tightening and forming around his cock. Starting off at a brutal pace, Tonraq pushed Mako down as he fucked the boy open on his cock. Mako whimpering as his prostate was abused and easily found by Tonraq. His head was dizzy and mind blank as he was forced to keep his throat relax for the dildo fucking his mouth while squeezing Tonraq’s cock breeding him. Tonraq panted as he found himself enjoying fucking Mako more than he thought he would, surprise the boy was was able to tighten up to be fucked. Tonraq looked up to the doorway to his room when he heard a sound, and found himself grinning as he saw Bolin watching their show. He released his control over the dildo, forcing the firebender to swallow the cum that made the dildo. Once the boy’s mouth was free again, Tonraq asked him in a loud voice, “tell me what you want slut? What do you want your role to be in my tribe? What should i do to you and your brother?”

Mako gulped down the thick cum of the hunters, his belly bulging slightly from the huge amount of cum he swallowed. Hearing Tonraq’s question dozens possibilities ran through his mind, all of them having him naked, surrounded by cock and covered in cum. “I want to be the tribes bitch, sucking and fucking all day, fill me with cum and covered in sweat, high on the manly smell of waterbenders. I want their cocks to stretch my holes till they fill with their loads then fuck me again.” Mako said, panting, Tonraq’s brutal fucking picking up as he spoke, his prostate being abused with every thrust. “I want Bolin to take cock along side me, then when the day is over take Bolin’s cock I want my brother to watch me take cock like a whore and I want to see him do the same. I want to worship the muscle of every male in the tribe while they use me as their slut. Please sir, let me service the tribe by bringing it’s male's pleasure and worshiping them.”

Bolin chuckled silently as Tonraq nodded for him to come forward. Mako stiffened in surprise when Bolin came up, but before he could say something, his brother silenced him with his already hard cock. Mako moaned as his thoughts and embarrassment died as he sucked off his brother. The firebender was quickly worked over by the two brought to another 2 dry orgrasms as he was split roasted. Tonraq simply shook his head and roughly fucked the boy harder as he was quickly approching his orgrasm. It wasn’t long until the pair was moaning out as they feed Mako their loads. Mako whimpered in pleasure as he rocked back and forth, easily drinking down his brother’s cum and basking in the fresh heat filling him. And like Bolin, before any of the cum oozed out it was formed into a plug and frozen into the boy. Mako fell onto the ground as he squirmed and thrusted into the air, his cock still trapped by the frozen rings. “Well Mako, i’ll let you both stay. You’ll be the village bitch, taking any and all cocks. Whether it is our dogs or our hunter, you will have to please them. After a hunt I’ll give you to the hunters as a reward, you’ll be taking cock all night. Some Days I’ll send you to the warriors to help then, massage sore muscles and relieve tension among the ranks. Since your brother did much better than you in holding out, he will be my personal pet, but he will join you some days in rewarding the hunters or warriors.”

Mako lay on the ground panting, his cock throbbing at what Tonraq had planned for him and Bolin. Bolin himself seem elated at what the Chief had planned for the former Pro-benders. Mako watched as Tonraq turned to Bolin and had him walk over and gave him a gentle kiss. “Bolin, your brother seems to lack control. Do you think I should allow him to cum now, or should he continue his service before he is given such a reward?”  
Bolin looked down at Mako, his brother was the picture of a slut, covered in cum, panting, flushed and a throbbing cock. Turning to Tonraq he replied. “Let him beg for it, have him show he’s earned it.”

Mako whimpered as he got up and kneeled between the two. “Fuck please let me cum. My balls are too full and sensitive. I’ll do anything please. My body and mind are already yours. Just name it and i’ll do it, please let me cum.” Bolin chuckled at his brother before kissed Tonraq and went outside for a moment. Tonraq held a sly grin as he looked over the desperate male. “Lick my body clean first.” Mako scrambled without a word and eagerly lapped the man’s body, bathing every inch with his tongue. Tonraq sighed happily as he enjoyed the treatment, thinking ‘i should thank Korra for the tribe’s new sluts.’ Mako closed his eyes and whimpered as he felt the heat from Tonraq’s body, his tongue dragging over between every dip of the muscular body. He was glad that they had a master now, and that he could submit without worrying about his brother. He was torn from his thoughts when he heard a growl at the door. His eyes widened when one of the tribe’s dogs burst into the home. But instead of attacking any of them, the dog ran over to Mako and mounted him. The firebender moaned in surprise at the sudden animal coming in, and the dog wasted no time in trying to bred to boy. Bolin walked back in with a grin on his face and tonraq seeing what was plan melted the plug and let the dog bred the firebender.

Mako felt the cum plug melt out of him and flow deeper inside. With the lack of obstacles the dog had no issues penetrating the new bitch, the ten inch shaft sinking into the sloppy hole. Mako was turned on and humiliated by being used by a dog in front of his brother and Tonraq, but the rapid abuse on his prostate had him moaning like a slut, begging the dog for more. His nipples burned as the weights bounced from the fucking and his cock was angry red. Mako's balls were swollen with back up cum, over a dozen dry orgasms leaving him pent up and insane with lust. He watched as Tonraq teased Bolin, pinching his nipples and groping his muscular body. Horny with lust and stretched from Tonraq he barely noticed the knot swelling, but when it finally popped into his cunt he moaned, collapsing onto the ground and only supported by the cock. Upon seeing this Tonraq finally melted the rings off Mako's cock, allowing him to cum.

Mako cried out as his cock was finally freed. With the dog filling him with it’s seed, Mako found his release. It was overwhelming for the firebender, the endless amount of cum filling him from the dog. And his own cock spewing the pent up loads. Tonraq pulled Bolin aside back to their room to rest for a few more hours before they get on with their day. Leaving the firebender on the ground as the dog finish breeding the new bitch. 

It was early afternoon when Tonraq and Bolin returned to the common area. They saw Mako lying where they left him several hours before, slumped on the ground and graining. His hands were fingering his hole and stroking his cock, he had spewed several loads of cum over himself the floor. Looking at Mako’s hole you should see the frothy cum spilling out, the canine responsible nowhere in sight.Tonraq quickly bent all of the cum towards Mako’s mouth and forced him to swallow it. “You make a mess, you clean it up bitch.” Turning and walking further into the house he called out to them. “Come and get breakfast, you have a busy day ahead.”

Mako groaned as he got up on shaky legs before giving up and crawling on all fours and following the pair into the kitchen. His brother moving in to pull him into a chair as they sat next to each other. He let out a happy sigh as he laid his head against Bolin’s. This could be a life he would enjoy. His brother grinned as he knew what Mako was thinking. “Aren’t you glad that Korra made me watch over her dad, and you had to come with me?” Mako chuckled as he butted head with his brother before looking at Tonraq with eager eyes, “Yeah Bo. Best choice I’ve made.”


End file.
